Una extraña transformación
by hgrh62442
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Ron se transformara en Crookshanks,y si Crookshanks se transformara en Ron?


Era cerca de medianoche. La Sala Común se encontraba vacía. Harry y Ron terminaban de redactar un ensayo sobre Grindylows, mientras que Hermione había ido a buscar un libro a su habitación.

-Al fin terminamos- Dijo Ron, después de unos minutos bostezando y Harry estirándose sobre su asiento -Ahora sólo falta corregir unas palabras…

Al decir esto, el chico tomó su mochila y comenzó a rebuscar en ella entre miles de chucherías.

-No lo entiendo…La tenía ésta mañana… ¿Dónde estará mi pluma?...

Crookshanks se acercó perezosamente y recogió una pluma que se encontraba justo debajo de su asiento.

-¡Dame eso...!-Dijo Ron arrebatando bruscamente la pluma de su hocico-¡Gato tonto!...Si no hubiera por ti ya habría acabado.

Fue ahí cuando paso lo inesperado. Crookshanks, saltó a la mesa donde estaban escribiendo y comenzó a caminar derribando todo a su paso, incluido el tintero, el cual se derramó sobre el ensayo de Ron.

Éste, al darse cuenta, se paró bruscamente. Crookshanks saltó nuevamente de la mesa y corrió disparado. Ron salió persiguiéndolo varita en mano. Harry, conociendo a su amigo, también salió persiguiéndolo, temiendo una tragedia.

-¡Ron!... ¡Ron tranquilízate!-Decía-Seguro Hermione lo arregla…

Pero éste no lo escuchaba, estaba fuera de sí, lo único que hacía era lanzar hechizos hacía donde Crookshanks se moviera, tratando de que alguno le llegara.

-Ron…No vayas a cometer una locura…Es el gato de Hermione… ¡Ron!

Crookshanks estaba acorralado contra la pared. Ron estaba enloquecido y sin pensarlo le lanzó un hechizo. Harry, sin saber lo que hacía, también lanzó un hechizo, para desviar el de Ron.

Pero entonces una cegadora luz aturdió a Harry cegándolo por completo. Cuando éste abrió los ojos minutos después vió a Ron y Crookshanks completamente normales. A ninguno le faltaba un brazo o una pata. Harry se levanto del suelo para examinar alguna anormalidad y verlos de cerca, cuando alguien le habló.

-¿Harry?... ¿Por qué te ves tan grande?

Harry miró a Ron y vió que éste se lamia un brazo, para luego mirar a Crookshanks que lo miraba extrañado y le decía:

-¡Harry, te estoy hablando!

-¿¡Ron!...¿Ron e-eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo… ¿Quien más podría ser?

Entonces Harry indicó al Ron lamiéndose el brazo.

-¿¡Que!...¿Cómo puede haber otro yo?

Algo no encajaba. Ron se miró así mismo y quedo petrificado al notar que en vez de brazos y manos, tenía patas y garras, y en vez de piel, poseía un abundante pelo rojizo que lo cubría por completo.

-No…No puede ser…Soy…¡Soy Crookshanks!-Decía horrorizado-¿Cómo…Cómo pudo pasar?...Harry…Harry tienes que ayudarme…

Pero en ese instante sintieron un ruido proveniente de las escaleras (Que conduce al cuarto de las chicas) y vieron a Hermione bajando con un libro en sus manos.

-Ron… ¡Ron escúchame!-Dijo Harry al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba-Necesito que actúes como Crookshanks-Ron iba a responder pero Harry elevó la voz para que no lo interrumpiera-Solo será por un tiempo, mientras yo encuentro la manera de encontrar algún hechizo o alguna poción que lo revierta…Pero por ahora lo menos que tenemos que hacer es que Hermione se entere porque o si no nos mata a los dos ¿Entendido?-Ron, que no estaba muy feliz con la idea de hacerse pasar por un gato, asintió levemente- Bien-Finalizó Harry.

Hermione llegó adonde ellos y les pregunto:

-Pero… ¿Qué es este desorden…?

Crookshanks (En el cuerpo de Ron) corrió hacia ella (En cuatro patas por supuesto) y se acurruco entre sus piernas.

Ron (En el cuerpo de Crookshanks) miro ceñudo a Harry, el cual se encogió de hombros, y luego paso la mirada furioso hacia Crookshanks (En el cuerpo de Ron). Hermione estaba roja y muy sorprendida así que solo atino a decir:

-¿Qué…Qué te sucede Ron?

-¡Nada!...No le pasa nada-Dijo Harry jalándolo hacia atrás.

-Bueno y… ¿Qué es este desorden?-Pregunto ella nerviosa, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Eh…Bueno lo que paso fue que…Crookshanks subió a la mesa en que terminábamos el ensayo de Snape derribando todo a su paso y pues…Ron se molesto…y…

Pero ella no lo dejo terminar. Se acerco a Ron (En El cuerpo de Crookshanks) lo tomó de las axilas (Bueno en verdad no porque los gatos no tienen axilas pero es para que se lo imaginen xD) y lo acercó a su cara mirándolo a los ojos. Ron (En El Cuerpo de Crookshanks) se avergonzó mucho y trato de desviar la mirada pero esta lo impidió haciendo que también la mirara.

-¿Es cierto eso Crookshanks?-Dijo tiernamente.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Bueno, la verdad es que si, pero nunca la había tenido tan cerca. Podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su cara moviendo delicadamente sus bigotes. Veía como su cabello (Ya no tan enmarañado si no que con más de algún rizo definido) caía por sus hombros en una especie de cascada dorada, como sus ojos color miel, rodeados por unas largas y rizadas pestañas, lo miraban detenidamente, su nariz pequeña y respingada, rodeada por diminutas pecas, y por ultimo… su boca. Esa boca tan provocadora, que ya de hace mucho tiempo le gustaría probar, esos labios, finos y perfectos de un tentador rojo fuego, que de vez en cuando mordía, en señal de preocupación.

-¿Crookshanks…Estas bien?-Pregunto Hermione sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos. Este se sobresaltó, le iba a responder cuando recordó lo que hacían los gatos en estas situaciones.

-Miau-Dijo algo nervioso. Aunque lo dijo temblando sonó convincente.

-Ayy…Si eres tan lindo-Dijo Hermione frotando su nariz contra la de él.

A Ron se le cortó la respiración, pero la recuperó al verse a _él_ mismo correr hacia él y Hermione, mientras Harry trataba de atajarlo, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior Crookshanks (En el cuerpo de Ron) fue más ágil y lo esquivó (Obvio es un Gato ¬¬)tratando de abalanzarse contra Ron (En el cuerpo de Crookshanks) pero Hermione lo evito retrocediendo y poniendo a Ron (En el cuerpo de Crookshanks) fuera del alcance de Crookshanks (en el cuerpo de Ron).

Harry corrió y lo atajo. Lo hizo retroceder nuevamente.

-¿¡Que te sucede Ronald!- Grito ya una enfadada Hermione.

-¡Nada, Nada!...Solo es que ya sabes…Esta un poco trastornado por lo que hizo Crookshanks…-Harry cuidaba muy bien cada una de sus palabras-Y también debe ser el sueño-Tomo la mano de Crookshanks (En el cuerpo de...Bueno ustedes me entienden no?) y miro el reloj que traía en su muñeca-¡Pero mira qué hora es!...Ya es tardísimo…Creo que nosotros ya nos vamos a la cama… ¿No Crook…Digo Ron?

Hermione no los miro muy convencida.

-Bueno…Creo que tienes razón, como prefectos debemos dar el ejemplo- Esta se iba yendo cuando volteó bruscamente. A Harry se le cortó la respiración.

-¡Ah Harry! Se me olvidaba…Toma…El libro que me pediste.

-Ah…Gracias-Dijo aliviado.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y dio media vuelta cuando…

-¡Hermione espera!-La chica volteó-Eh… ¿Bueno ya sabes lo que hizo Crookshanks no?-Ella asintió-Bueno… ¿Crees que puedas arreglarlo?

-Claro, claro, por supuesto-Dijo apuntando con su varita al pergamino y succionando la tinta, dejándolo completamente seco y sin manchas. Para finalizar, lo enrolló y le colocó una elegante cinta, para compensarlo.

-Listo…quedo como nuevo.

Hermione le entregó el pergamino a Crookshanks (En el cuerpo de Ron) pero este ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Harry la interceptó y estiró el brazo para que se lo entregara a él.

- Bueno ahora sí creo que me iré a la cama-Dijo mirándolos recelosamente-¿Están seguros de que no tienen algo que contarme?-Harry asintió e hizo que Crookshanks hiciera lo mismo-Entonces buenas noches-Y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Ron en brazos. Este último vió como Harry le guiñaba un ojo antes de irse.

Ron estaba muy nervioso. De los 6 años que llevaba en ese lugar nunca había entrado al cuarto de las chicas.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras entraron. Era una habitación muy similar a la de ellos, pero esta tenía algo especial. Quizá que estaba más ordenada y olía mejor. Hermione camino cautelosamente tratando de no despertar a nadie. Pasaron por una cama y Ron se horrorizo al ver a Lavender durmiendo plácidamente.

Finalmente se detuvieron. Hermione soltó a Ron, el cual cayó al suelo. Ella abrió los doseles rojos y se dejo caer en la cama, dándole golpecitos indicando a que Ron subiera. Este no se movió. Hermione sonrió, lo tomó y lo subió a la cama.

Ron miraba todo a su alrededor, pero se detuvo al notar lo que estaba encima de su mesita de noche. Era una foto(Muggle al parecer ya que esta no se movía) de una niña de cabello alborotado, con gorro y bufanda rodeada de una mujer y un hombre que la abrazaban y besaban.

-Son mis padres-Dijo Hermione al ver que Ron (En el cuerpo de Crokshanks) veía la imagen detenidamente-Esa foto la sacamos cuando fuimos a Paris en tercer año. Pero eso ya te lo había dicho Crokshanks. Los extraño mucho- Dijo emitiendo una triste sonrisa. Ron se sentía muy culpable. Lo menos que quería era hacerle daño, asi que, para cambiar de tema y hacer que se olvidara de sus padres, tomó el cordel dorado que sujetaba los doseles y empezó a jugar con ellos, tratando de llamar su atención. En un intento por atrapar el cordel entre sus patas, se fue de espalda y cayó al piso. No le dolió porque, para su suerte, cayo de pie. Hermione rio silenciosamente.

-¿Estás bien Crookshnaks?-Dijo tomándolo nuevamente y subiéndolo a la cama, colocándolo sobre su regazo.

-Miau-Dijo imitando a un gato.

La chica lo acercó más y le acaricio las orejas mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el lomo.

Ron no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas caricias que le proporcionaba la chica, así que aprovechó y dejo escapar un suspiro.

Ella, muy sorprendida con la actitud de su mascota lo miró y pudo ver que este dormía profundamente. Lo dejo a un lado para abrir la cama.

Ron entreabrió un ojo para ver lo que la chica hacía y se sintió aliviado al ver que ésta no lo había descubierto.

Hermione, lo tomó con delicadeza para evitar despertarlo. Se metió dentro de la cama se acomodo y apago la luz, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches Crookshanks-Dijo susurrándole en la oreja y besándole la frente.

Ron, por primera vez, sintió que amaba a ese gato.


End file.
